dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Squeaky/Transcript
Dora: Hi, I'm Dora. Hey, look. Bubbles. Do you like bubbles? Me too. I'm gonna try and catch one. (Dora catches it) Look, it's dancing. I can see myself. Hi! (blows) Wow. There sure are a lot of bubbles. I wonder where these bubbles are coming from. Do you see where the bubbles are coming from? Hey, yeah. Boots is making the bubbles. Boots! Boots: Dora! Hey, Dora. Check out my new Squeaky toy. (squeaks) (both laughing) Boots: I love Squeaky. (squeaks) Dora: Hey. Lets squeak with squeaky. Boots will sing and we can squeak. Will you squeak with us? Great. Use your hands and squeeze really hard. (Squeaky song plays) Boots: I love to squeeze my... Both: Squeaky, Squeaky, Squeaky. Boots: I squeeze him up high. Both: Squeaky, squeaky, squeaky. Boots: I squeeze him down low. Both: Squeaky, squeaky, squeaky. Boots: I squeeze him real slow. Both: Squeaky, squeaky, squeaky. Boots: I squeeze him fast too. Both:'' Squeaky, squeaky, squeaky.'' Boots: Squeaky, I love to. Both: Squeaky, Squeaky. ''(song ends) (Both laughing) Boots: That was fun. Dora: Great squeaking. Boots: Dora, look. I can make Squeaky squeak really loud. squeaks Squeaky very loud when all of a sudden, he slipped off from his hand (Squeaky bounces away) Boots: Squeaky! (Squeaky goes down a hill) Both: (in fear) Squeaky! (Squeaky goes into the stream) Boots: Oh, no, oh, no, oh no! Where is he, Dora? Dora: I don't know, Boots. Do you see Squeaky? Where? (Cursor clicks it) Boots: Squeaky's in the stream. (Dora and Boots tried really hard getting him back, but it was too late. He went through the underground tunnel) Dora: Did Squeaky go down there? Boots: He did? Oh, no! Squeaky? Squeaky?! (begins to cry) Oh, Dora, I'll never get Squeaky back. Dora: Sure we will, Boots. We'll find Squeaky. Will you help us find Squeaky? Boots: You will? Thanks! But, Dora, we don't know where Squeaky's going. Dora: Lets stop and think. Who do we ask for help when we don't know which way to go? (Map pops up) Boots: Hi, Map. Dora: We need your help to check the Map and find out where Squeaky's going. You have to say "Map". (Map zooms to the air) (Map theme plays) Map: If there's a place you gotta go, I'm the one you need to know. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map if there's a place you gotta get. I can get you there I bet. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map! (song ends) Map: Dora and Boots need to find Squeaky. Well, I know where Squeaky is. Squeaky's at the gooey geyser. A geyser is a hole in the ground that spurts out water and steam. The gooey geyser spurts out goo! Ker-sploosh! Whoa! You've gotta help Dora and Boots save Squeaky from the gooey geyser. To get to the gooey geyser, first, you have to go across bubble bridge. Then go over muddy mountain, and that's how we get to the gooey geyer. Ker-sploosh! So you tell Dora: Bridge, mountain, gooey geyser. Say it with me. Bridge, mountain, gooey geyser. Bridge, mountain, gooey geyser. Bridge, mountain, (zooms to the screen) gooey geyser! Dora: Where is Squeaky going? Bridge, mountain, gooey geyser. We go across bubble bridge, over muddy mountain, and that's how we'll get to the gooey geyser, (ker-sploosh) so we can save Squeaky. Thanks for helping. So first, we have to find bubble bridge. Boots: But, look, Dora. There are, one, two, three bridges. Which one is bubble bridge? Dora: Do you know which one is bubble bridge? (Cursor clicks the third one) Boots: Right, there it is. Dora: Come on! Vamonos! Boots: Lets go save Squeaky. Both: Squeaky, squeaky. (Travel song plays) Dora: ''Come on, say it with us. Both:'' Bridge, mountain, gooey geyser. Bridge, mountain, gooey geyser. Bridge, mountain, gooey geyser. Bridge, mountain, (passes the talking tree) ''gooey geyser. Come on, vamonos! Everybody, lets go. Boots:'' Come on lets get to it.'' Dora: I know that we can do it. Where are we going? ''(clapping) Boots: ''Gooey geyser. Where are we going? ''(clapping) Dora: ''Gooey geyser. Both: Where are we going? ''(clapping) Fiesta Trio: ''Gooey geyser. Dora: Where are we going? ''(clapping) All: ''Gooey geyser! ''(All laughing and spinning in a circle) Both: ''Gooey geyser. ''(Travel song ends) Boots: Hey, Dora, Where's bubble bridge? Dora: It should be around here somewhere. Lets look for bubbles. We need your help, when you see bubbles, say "bubbles". What's that? Do you see bubbles? Boots: Yeah, there they are. Come on, Dora. Both: Bubble bridge. Boots: Dora, I can't see where we're going. How are we ever going to make it over the bridge? Dora: Look, you can pop the bubbles. Pop, pop, pop! Boots: Pop, pop, pop. Cool. Hey, Dora, this is fun. Whoa, more bubbles. Dora: We need your help. Put your fingers in the air and pop bubbles with us. Pop, pop, pop. (Pop song plays) Both: ''Popping bubbles. Pop, pop, pop, pop. Pop' em up high. Pop, pop, pop. Pop' em down low. Pop, pop, pop. Pop' em real slow. Pop, pop, pop. Pop' em fast too. Pop, pop, pop. Popping bubbles with you. Pop! ''(song ends) Dora: Great bubble popping. (Fanfare plays) Dora: We made it over the bridge. Boots: Now we can save Squeaky from the gooey geyser. Both: Squeaky, squeaky! Boots: Where do we go next, Dora? Where do we go next? Dora: Bridge, mountain, gooey geyser. We went over bubble bridge. So next comes... (Cursor clicks on the mountain) Dora: ..the mountain, right. The muddy mountain. Do you see the muddy mountain? (Cursor clicks it) Dora: Right, there it is. Come on, vamonos! Boots: Lets save Squeaky from the gooey geyser. Both: Squeaky, squeaky. (Travel song plays) Dora: ''Come on, say it with us. Both: Bridge, mountain, gooey geyser. Bridge, mountain, gooey geyser. Bridge, mountain, gooey geyser. Bridge, mountain, ''(butterfly flies over them) gooey geyser. Come on. Vamonos! Everybody, lets go.'' Boots: Come on, lets get to it. Dora: I know that we can do it. Where are we going? ''(Clapping) Boots: ''Gooey geyser. Where are we going? ''(clapping) Dora: ''Gooey geyser. Both: Where are we going? ''(clapping) Fiesta Trio: ''Gooey geyser. Dora: Where are we going? ''(clapping) All: Gooey geyser.'' (Both laughing) Both: Gooey geyser. ''(song ends) Boots: Hey, Dora, that's a really muddy mountain. Dora: It sure is, Boots. Boots: How are we going to get over the muddy mountain without getting all muddy? Dora: Lets stop and think. Do you see everyone who can give us a ride over the muddy mountain? Car?! (Cursor clicks) Boots: Hey, Dora. It's Tico. How do we tell him to stop? Dora: Para. Boots: We say "Para." Both: Para! Boots: He didn't hear us. Dora: We need your help to get Tico to stop. Can you say "Para"? Say, "Para." Both: Para! Tico: Para? Both: Yay! Boots: Thanks for saying, "Para". Dora: Gracias. Tico: Hola, Dora. Hola, Boots. Both: Hola, Tico. Boots: Dora, can you ask Tico if he can give us a ride up the muddy mountain? Dora: Sure. Tico, Los wevus evarida carro a lotra mo lorrta rimo de cossa? Tico: Si, ga mucho gusto. Both: Yes! Gracias, Tico. Tico: De nada. Seatoredas des un oridedlle. Dora: Lets all put on our seat belts. Both: Seat belts! So we can be safe. Tico: Cuidado ca los torros en ovo. Dora: Oh, we have to watch out for muddy mud drips. If we say, "Mud drips", we need to stop before they hit us. Boots: We can tell Tico to stop by saying "Para". Dora: Right, Boots. Tico: Vamonos! Dora: Here comes a muddy mud drip. We have to stop. Tell Tico, "Para." Both: Para! Tico: Para? Boots: Whoa, that was close. Another muddy mud drip. Dora: Say "Para". Both: Para! (Both whooping) Both: Say it with us. Para! One more time. Para! Yay! (Fanfare plays) Dora: We made it over muddy mountain. (All cheering) Boots: And we didn't get muddy. Tico: Gracias, borsa youda. Boots: Thanks for the ride, Tico. Dora: Muchas gracias, Tico. Tico: De nada. Boots: Where do we go next? Dora: Bridge, mountain, gooey geyser. We went across bubble bridge, over muddy mountain, so next comes... (Cursor clicks on the gooey geyser) Dora: ...the geyser, right. The gooey geyser. Boots: Come on, Dora. Lets go save Squeaky. Both: Squeaky, squeaky. Boots: Dora, I can't see the gooey geyser. Dora: Do you see the gooey geyser? (Cursor clicks it) Boots: There it is. (squeaking) And I hear Squeaky. Lets go, Dora. Dora: Vamonos! they quickly approach it Dora: There's the gooey geyser. Isa: Dora! Boots! Both: Hi, Isa. Isa: Careful, you guys have to watch out for that goo. Boots: But we need to save my new toy. His name is Squeaky. the gooey geyser went ker-sploosh. Dora and Boots screamed and hid under Isa's umbrella Isa: My umbrella isn't big enough for all of us. Do you have any umbrellas in your backpack? Boots: Dora, how many umbrellas do we need? Dora: Isa has an umbrella, so we need one umbrella for you and one for me. .Boots: Two umbrellas! the saw Tico and Benny going to help Dora: Tico! Benny! What are you guys doing here? Benny: We're here to help you save Squeaky. Boots: Tico and Benny need umbrellas, too, Dora. How many umbrellas do we need all together? Dora: One for Tico, one for Benny, one for me, and one for Boots. How many umbrellas do we need? One, two, three, four. Four umbrellas, right. Quick, I need your help to check my backpack to find 4 umbrellas. You have to say "Backpack". All: Say "Backpack"! (Backpack theme plays) Backpack: ''Backpack, backpack. Backpack, backpack. I'm the backpack loaded up with things and knick knacks too. Anything that you might need I got inside for you. Backpack, backpack. Backpack, backpack. Yeah! (Song ends) Backpack: Hola! Rapido! Can you find 4 umbrellas? Count with me. One, two, three, four. Four umbrellas. Yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum! Delicioso! (Gooey geyser spurting) Benny: Here comes the goo! All: Ooooh! Benny: We didn't get slimed. Isa: Good thing you all got umbrellas. (All laughing) (Squeaking) Boots: Squeaky, squeaky. He's in the gooey geyser. bounces on the top but falls through the hole Boots: We've gotta find him, Dora. We can do it. Dora: We'll find him. Will you help us find Squeaky? Great! What color is Squeaky? Boots: Orange, right. Dora: Lets look for Squeaky. Is this Squeaky. (Cursor clicks on a bubble) Benny: That's not Squeaky. Tico: Ques en no es Squeaky. Dora: Lets keep looking. Is this Squeaky? (squeaks) There he is. Boots: You found him. Dora: Here comes Squeaky. Isa: I'll catch him. tries catching it but she missed Benny: I'll catch him. bumps Benny's head Uh, I missed. Dora: Squeaky's coming to you. We need your help to catch him. Put your arms up into the air and reach up to catch him. Here he comes! Reach up to catch him. Boots: Reach up! Catch him! Catch him! Catch him! (the viewer catches it) All: Yay! You've caught him. Dora: Good catch. Boots: Squeeze him (squeaks) (All cheering) Dora: Now throw him back to Boots. Throw him hard. (The viewer threw Squeaky all the way back to Boots) Boots: Thanks. (All cheering) (Rustling) Dora: Did you hear that? Boots: Swiper! He'll try to swipe my Squeaky. Dora: If you see Swiper, say "Swiper". (Swiper pops up) All: Do you see Swiper? Tico: Des na Swiper? Dora: Say "Swiper, no swiping." All: Swiper, no swiping! Swiper, no swiping!! Swiper, no swiping!!! Swiper: Oh, man, oh, man, oh, man, oh, man, oh man! All: Yay! (Squeaks) Boots: Hi, Squeaky. Both: We did it! (We did it song plays) Both: We did it. Boots: We did it. Dora: We did it. Both: Yay! Dora: Lo hicimos! Backpack & Map: We did it! Dora: We went across bubble bridge and over muddy mountain. Both: We did it. Boots: We did it. Both: We did it. Hooray. Boots: We squeaked along with squeaky. Both: Squeaky, squeaky, squeaky. We did it. Boots: We did it. Both: We did it. Dora: We did it. Boots: We got umbrellas so we wouldn't get splashed with goo. Dora: But we've couldn't have found Squeaky if it weren't for you. Yay! Boots: Whoo! Hooray! Both: We did it! Boots: Whoo! (Song ends) (Cursor clicks) Dora: We had such an exciting trip today. What was your favorite part of the trip? I liked that too. Boots: My favorite part was when you helped Squeaky. (Squeaks) Dora: My favorite part was helping Tico stop his car by saying "Para". We couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for helping. (Squeaks) (Blue cursor clicks) Category:Transcripts